ussmirandafandomcom-20200214-history
Joral Anton
| image2 = | image3 = | posting = [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000) | USS Miranda, NCC-77000]] | position = Executive Officer | species = Bajoran | gender = Male | birth = 7 April 2346 | death = | birthplace = Gallitep Labor Camp, Dahkur Province, Bajor | height = 6'3" | weight = 195 lbs. | eyes = Hazel (right); Lavender (left optical implant) | hair = Brown }} =Personal Details= Joral Anton was born in the Gallitep Labor camp in 2346 and spent his first four years as a "resident" of the camp. His mother, Elana Adani, had been captured by the Cardassian military barely a month before the birth of her son. His father, Joral Nadir, was a member of the Bajoran Resistance who was among the cells who succeeded in liberating several hundred prisoners - Anton and his mother among them - from Gallitep not long before Anton's fourth birthday. While Anton himself was the result of a "moment of unintended passion" (the words of his father), his parents entered into a relationship after their reunification, resulting in the birth of a daughter, Joral Ulani. However, her health having suffered severely in Gallitep, this birth caused the death of Elana Adani. Not long after Ulani's birth, Nadir and his children left Bajor to become transient residents of the various Bajoran refugee camps on the borders of Federation space. Due to the somewhat unorthodox circumstances of their births and the loss of their mother, both Anton and Ulani found themselves treated rather poorly by their father, who considered his son an "accident" and blamed his daughter for their mother's death, and saw both as reminders of the life he never had. As such, when his children were twelve and ten he left them for a new family. Joral Anton found himself responsible for the upbringing of his sister, and the intelligent young man left school to work, much to the disappointment of his teachers. He spent a fair amount of his time resisting attempts by various Vedeks to take Ulani into religious custody and preventing his troubled sister from making what could only be described as "poor choices". At the age of fifteen, he returned to Bajor and joined the Resistance, where he remained for over three years repairing and constructing items for the Gunara Resistance Cell. Though the cell was very active, he himself never once fired his weapon, usually remaining outside the actual combat operations in order to perform the group's maintenance activities. After a Cardassian raid destroyed his resistance cell's base-of-operations (and most of the cell) in 2365, Joral and some of the surviving members fled to Dreon, where his sister was residing with family friends. Planning to return to Bajor, Joral instead found himself hired by Damon Greyheart of the independent freighter Auriga after being convinced by his childhood friend Elaithin Jii to repair the ship when the previous mechanic failed. Joral spent the next two years aboard the Auriga as ship's mechanic, befriending Greyheart, and growing closer to Elaithin Jii. Joral was known by the crew of the Auriga as consistently optimistic and cheerful, though very few of his current Starfleet companions believe a word of that. It was during this period that Joral learned how to fight and how to pilot, though he initially met with little success at either. In 2367, after Rae Weber was forcibly removed from the ship by agents of the mysterious organization known as 'Section 31', Elaithin decided to enroll at Starfleet Academy. Joral, not wishing to remain behind, followed, though he really had no idea what he was going to do in Starfleet. Originally an engineering major, he got his first taste of Starfleet's regulatory society at the Academy, and quit the engineering program in disgust after only a semester. Unsure of what to do then, he chose flight control on a whim. Discovering a natural talent for piloting small craft, he tended to amuse his instructors with his knowledge of the actual mechanics of his craft, which was not normal for most pilots. A much less stringent and regulatory discipline that engineering, Joral enjoyed piloting, and graduated valedictorian of his class on Stardate 48452, two years ahead of his sister, who likewise had decided to attend the Academy. Stationed aboard the [[USS Prospero, NCC-77082|USS Prospero]] under the command of the Denobulan Captain Ephlos, Joral served in the Prospero's Flight Control department for the next three years as an Ensign before a promotion to Lieutenant (Junior Grade) at the outbreak of the Dominion War. Transferring to the newly embarked 21st Phoenix Squadron, he would end the war as a Lieutenant. He served on this ship for a over a decade under two commanding officers, eventually transferring to the Operations department and rising to the position of Operations Manager and the rank of Lieutenant Commander. His sister Ulani eventually transferred to the Prospero as well, equaling him in rank and holding the position as the ship's Chief of Security. Joral's career was a somewhat atypical one; rare enough that it was for an officer to be assigned to the same ship for as long as he was, it was even more rare for an officer to log quite so many "off-the-book" hours as he. His activities during these hours are still mostly listed as "classified", and there are theories that he was providing covert long-range logistical support to some of the more unorthodox activities being performed by, among others, Victor Murdock and Elaithin Jii. This particular theory was confirmed in the eyes of many when his testimony was considered crucial in the trials of several Section 31 operatives after their Federation Day exposure in 2385. When the Prospero entered spacedock in 2385 for a refit, Joral fully expected to be offered the position of the ship's Executive Officer when the previous XO was given his own command. Instead, he was shocked when both the Captain and Executive Officer were indicted by the Judge Advocate General on charges of sexual assault and conspiracy to commit murder. He was even more shocked when he discovered that the victim was his own sister, who had managed to hide the incident from him for several months. Anton of course stood beside his sister, even going so far as to testify against his former superiors. Upon the conviction of the pair, the Jorals were somewhat surprised to find that it was their reputations that had been tainted by the scandal. Even in Starfleet's officer corps, the military "wall of silence" was apparently sacred, and numerous officers considered the pair disloyal to their compatriots, Ulani for speaking out and Anton for choosing his sister over his commander. When Joral was offered the promotion to Commander and command of a starfighter wing, several officers even claimed that the charges his sister had filed were a plot by the pair to advance Anton's career. Fed up, Joral considered resigning when he received a different offer - his old friend Elaithin Jii was in need of a new CAG for the newly embarked fighter group aboard the Prospero's sister ship Miranda, and they were being ordered out of spacedock immediately. Still without a qualified officer to command the Miranda's starfighters, Jii persuaded his old friend to take the job. Joral remained in this post for two years before being listed as Missing in Action in a classified mission in the Hydran-occupied Lyran territories. Rescued by members of the Lyran Resistance, he spent several months before returning to the Miranda, at which point he hung up his wings and accepted Captain Elaithin's offer to take on the post of Executive Officer. =Personality Profile= Joral Anton is a quiet, gruff man, known for anti-social tendencies and high expectations. His smile has been described as being more akin to a "pretentious smirk", or - less flatteringly - as "a man sucking on Denebian Slime Devil". Despite his seemingly unfriendly manner, he is - or rather was - well liked by his peers. While many now look on him with an unfriendly eye for their perceptions of his position and motivation in the Prospero Scandal, there are still those who consider him a loyal if ambitious and occasionally judgmental friend. Intensely loyal, he is also notoriously intolerant of anyone who doesn't meet his abnormally high standards. He is also short-tempered and defensive, particularly since the assault on his sister and the treatment both received afterwards from many of their fellow officers. Aside from a close relationship to Captain Elaithin and a few others, Joral is not known as a particularly friendly person. His single-mindedness regarding his career and his sister tends to blind him to other long-term possibilities. He does not avoid socializing, but he allows few to become close. He is a shameless - and surprisingly successful - Lothario, rumored to have numerous passing sexual exploits with others, all of them notable only for their brevity. =Special Notes= Joral rarely eats meals prepared by others, and due to mostly raising himself and his sister, he's quite a good cook and usually prepares all of his own meals. He has used his authority as Executive Officer to make sure that he has his own kitchen in his quarters so that he is not reliant on replicated foodstuffs. This has led to rumors that he is paranoid and refuses to eat more communal meals, but these stories are (mostly) exaggerated. He is a man who generally loathes medical personnel, and there are rumors that he has managed to avoid several physicals by making sure that he went into sickbay when a male-attracted doctor is on duty. Whether he pissed them off or seduced them changes depending on who is telling the story, but it is certain that most of these doctors don't speak to him any longer. Unfortunately for him, the few exceptions to this rule won't stop calling. A deeply religious man, Joral keeps a small shrine to the Prophets in his quarters, and is one of a select few Bajorans who has managed to have an encounter with an Orb. Joral is a first class computer mind, a skill that made him one of the more desirable Operations Managers in the fleet. He was unique among the members of Victor Murdock's 'Wonderland' Project in that he was not recruited directly; he found the organization on his own and went directly to Elaithin Jii with what he knew. Much of his off-duty time is spent in a specific, rarely used maintenance junction, surrounded by computer consoles. It was Joral's work that would eventually form the matrix of the self-aware AI known as "Mira", the sentient representation of the Miranda herself. Physically, Joral Anton is noticeably deformed, with permanent scarring on his face, a mild limp, and an optical implant in place of his left eye. His limp and facial scars are relics of his Lyran misadventures and the combined lack of adequate facilities and unfamiliarity of humanoid physiology by the Lyran Resistance doctors. His leg has mostly been straightened since his return to the Miranda (though some damage can not be repaired without full limb replacement, a procedure Joral considers unnecessary), but for various reasons known only to him, he refuses to accept cosmetic surgery to correct his visible scars. The eye's origin is something of a mystery; pictures of Joral from as recently as two years after he assumed the post of XO show a biological eye still present. His medical records, however, claim that the original eye was lost in 2376, and Joral has memories of the battle in which the eye was lost in a starfighter accident. However, there is no historical record of the battle in question, his memories have him serving aboard a vessel to which he was never assigned and serving in a capacity which he ceased to hold nearly a year earlier, and he has spotty recollections of being known by a different name around the same time, a name that, according to all historical records, was that of a human actor of the early twenty-first century. He is hardly unique among the ship's crew in both his slightly confused personal history, nor in his own seeming disinterest in the obvious paradoxes. =Service Record= Starfleet Decorations Reprimands *12 December 2368: Cadets Joral Anton and Elaithin Jii are hereby reprimanded for an altercation with civilian authorities in a San Francisco recreational establishment. =Miscellaneous Information= Family *Father: Joral Nadir (20 February 2327-) *Mother: Elana Adani (23 June 2329-7 October 2351) *Sister: Lieutenant Commander Joral Ulani (7 October 2351-), Criminal Investigator, Starfleet Security, San Francisco Personal Interests *Pool *Computers *Scotch Linguistic Proficiency *Federation Standard *Bajoran =Uniforms= Category:Commanders Category:Bajorans Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Senior Staff Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Personnel Category:Executive Officers Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Command Personnel Category:Player Characters